Play wands and play structures have been used for centuries to entertain children and adults alike. In the last few years, a variety of interactive toys combines learning with entertainment in a portable toy/game to facilitate reading, memory stimulation, and tactile coordination.
Magic Toy wands and wizardry are classic play themes which continue to capture and stimulate multiple generations of users. Magic and sorcery continue to be the driving play theme from popular children movies, theme park character, and amusement rides which attempt to capture the imagination and provide endless possibilities of fun in a hyper-interactive and social atmosphere.
While there have been many games, toys, and play patterns which incorporate magic and wizardry, these devices merely provide a superficial interactive experience, particularly for older children. Few of these devices on the market today connect children, magic, and nature with a portable and highly tactile device.
Though there are several methods and systems which provide an interactive play experience within a portable toy such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,550 to Barney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,984 to Molinaroli; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,947 to Shima. Despite these numerous patents and published applications, there is not a single reference which provides for a highly interactive and tactile hand-held device which allows for a plurality of colored light schemes and pre-programmed sounds which simulate interacting with nature by depressing a push-button actuator.